La veille du grand jour
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE THOR 1 : Il était là ce jour que Thor attendait depuis si longtemps, ce jour de gloire où il serai enfin fait Roi d'Asgard par son père. Cependant, une personne ne semble pas partager son enthousiaste, une personne qui a besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour savoir comment agir ou plutôt comment le faire réagir.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Il était là ce jour que Thor attendait depuis si longtemps, ce jour de gloire où il serai enfin fait Roi d'Asgard par son père. Cependant, une personne ne semble pas partager son enthousiaste, une personne qui a besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour savoir comment agir ou plutôt comment le faire réagir.**

 **Cette fic a été inspirée par le fan art qui sert de couverture que je trouve beau et triste à la fois.**

 _ **Thor 1**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _La veille du grand jour_**

Il faisait nuit, tout était calme et paisible, loin des festivités et des bruits qui agitaient toute la ville en ce jour de veille de couronnement de Thor. Depuis qu'Odin avait annoncé la date fatidique, tout le monde semblait être pris d'une étrange fureur. De quoi donner mal au crâne de Loki qui avait cherché un coin tranquille pour s'exiler, loin de tout ce raffut. Il lui fallait un endroit paisible où il pourrait réfléchir à toutes ces idées de plus en plus sombres qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis des semaines.

Toutes ses cachettes dans le jardin ou la forêt étaient connues de son frère, alors il s'était dirigé vers le Bifrost. Peut-être qu'un séjour sur l'un des Neuf Mondes permettrait de lui remettre les idées en place.

Sur le chemin, il avait été capté par la multitude d'étoiles qui gravitaient dans la Mer de l'Espace et il s'était immobilisé. Toutes ces étoiles, tous ces systèmes solaires et ces mondes inconnus. Des mondes qu'il rêvait d'explorer quand il était enfant, quand il avait des rêves en commun avec son frère… Comme tout cela lui semblait loin subitement.

Un frisson le parcourut et ses jambes cédèrent. Loki soupira et se laissa aller s'asseyant sur le Bifrost, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide infini. C'était à la fois dangereux et grisant de se retrouver ici, seul, assis au bord du Bifrost à observer les étoiles. Si jamais il glissait, personne ne le rattraperait et personne ne saurait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. De toute manière, il se demandait si quelqu'un le remarquerait.

Les rires et les instants complices qu'il partageait avec son frère étaient finis depuis bien longtemps. Son père ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention depuis des lustres et sa mère… eh bien depuis l'annonce du couronnement de son aîné, elle s'occupait des préparatifs et ne semblait plus avoir assez de temps pour leurs discussions. Des discussions longues et quotidiennes qui lui donnaient pourtant l'impression de ne pas être qu'une ombre… Loki soupira. Oui, s'il se laissait glisser de ce pont, personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Un nouveau frémissement incontrôlé remonta le long de son échine et le jeune prince redressa la tête pour continuer à contempler les étoiles. Est-ce qu'il existait un monde là-haut où il se sentirait moins seul ?

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Portant sa tenue de combat, sa cape rouge voletant derrière lui, Thor finit de s'approcher en souriant.

\- C'est donc là que tu te trouves ? Tu m'as fait parcourir tous les Jardins.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Thor faisant froncer les sourcils de son frère.

\- Besoin d'aide ou de conseils ? Demanda Loki subitement heureux que son frère ait un peu besoin de lui.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit Thor hilare, coupant de manière abrupte les espoirs de son cadets. Je ne voulais pas commencer le banquet sans toi, tu sais que je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour retourner à ma chambre !

\- Tes amis de beuverie ne peuvent pas t'aider ? Marmonna Loki contrarié par son attitude.

\- Ils seraient capables de me laisser dans une posture ou un lieu inadapté à un futur roi alors que toi…

\- Je ne suis pas censé être le dieu de la malice ?

\- Oui, mais pas avec moi !

Loki soupira de nouveau. En ce moment, plus il parlait avec son frère et plus il avait l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître. De toute manière, parler était un grand mot, Thor était devenu un expert en monologue d'autoglorification et Loki n'était juste là que pour jouer les groupies hypocrites. Le seule problème c'était qu'il ne se voyait pas faire ça toute sa vie. En plus, cela ne serait pas lui rendre service. Thor devenait de plus en plus orgueilleux, arrogant, borné… aveugle. Il ne vivait que pour les batailles, les femmes et les beuveries, encouragé par un père qui n'avait pas jugé bon de lui expliquer ce que c'était réellement être roi. Il fallait de la patience, de l'abnégation, du don de soi, de l'écoute, de l'empathie… Toutes ces choses qu'il avait eu enfant, mais qu'il avait perdues pour devenir fureur aveugle et mots blessants. Si seulement il l'écoutait ! Loki pourrait l'aider à devenir un bon roi, le plus grand qu'Asgard ait connu même. Il ne demandait même pas à être sur le trône, non ça, ça avait toujours été sa place… Non, lui il voulait juste un rôle de conseiller. Un rôle bien défini, quelqu'un qu'on écouterait et qu'on respecterait, mais tout cela lui semblait presque inaccessible.

\- Tu ne veux pas te poser un peu ? Demanda Loki à son frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour regarder les étoiles ? S'étonna Thor en levant la tête pour les observer.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais mon triomphe est demain.

\- Justement. Tu pourrais prendre le temps de te poser un peu pour…

\- Je n'aime pas me cacher. Tu nous confonds mon frère et puis, je suis tranquille, tu réfléchis pour deux…

\- Thor, tu…

\- Alors ! Tu viens à ce banquet ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite… Laisse-moi un peu…

\- Tu as tort, tu sais, le coupa son aîné. C'est avec cette attitude que tout le monde pense que tu es un couard qui se cache derrière sa magie.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Loki touché par la pique déguisée qu'il venait de lui adresser.

\- Moi ? Je connais ta valeur au combat et en-dehors, mais je ne peux pas tout faire.

Loki baissa les yeux. C'était déjà ça de pris. Thor ne le méprisait pas totalement.

\- Tu ne viens pas alors ?

\- J'aurais aimé te parler un peu seul à seul mon frère, je…

\- Ce n'est pas le jour ! Je te promets que quand je serai roi on se prendra une nuit entière à regarder les étoiles si tu veux. Tu me trouveras bien quelques plans de bataille infaillibles.

\- Ouais, marmonna Loki. Ce n'est pas ce…

\- Bon ! Il faut que j'y aille, mais promets-moi de nous rejoindre et de ne pas passer la nuit ici.

\- Oui, promis…

\- En plus tu pourrais tomber et avec la fête qui s'annonce, on pourrait très bien ne pas le remarquer.

\- Le balourd entre nous deux, ce n'est pas moi mon frère.

Thor sourit et se baissa pour presser son épaule tout en répliquant.

\- Le balourd sera bientôt roi, mais il a envie de vivre ça avec son frère, alors ne reste pas seul et ne le prive pas trop de sa présence.

\- J'arrive balourd, sourit Loki.

Thor hocha la tête et se redressa, reprenant le chemin du palais tout en criant.

\- Et je confirme, elles sont magnifiques ces étoiles !

Il s'éloigna et Loki le suivit du regard avant de soupirer.

\- Je sais qu'elles le sont… Si seulement tu avais pris quelques minutes pour les admirer en m'écoutant… Je ne peux plus te parler mon frère, mais un bon roi est un roi humble…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, tournant son regard en direction de la chambre du Bifrost.

\- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, mais Asgard ne peut t'avoir tout de suite comme roi… Je t'aime grand-frère… Je veux que tu sois un roi juste et aimé…

Loki se releva, prit une inspiration et d'un geste de la main, disparut dans un manteau d'invisibilité. Sa décision était prise. Il avait longuement hésité, mais si Thor avait besoin d'une leçon pour mûrir et devenir meilleur, il n'hésiterait plus…


End file.
